After the Darkness
by Cvance
Summary: This is about after the trip to Underworld. It's a start to season six.
1. Chapter 1

(Okay so this is my first ever fanfiction. I hope it's okay! This is going to be set at what would be of season six. Enjoy!)  
After the Darkness

Chapter 1

As Killian sat on the edge of the bed, he looked over at his Swan with admiration. He was here. He was physically here in their home that Henry had picked out. Now he was able to be with her with nothing standing in his way. Standing, Killian walked over to Emma as she was pulling her hair up in a ponytail.  
Killian turned her around and smiled before kissing her gently. He could kiss her lips for another three centuries. Her lips were always soft. It was like kissing clouds.  
Emma smiled into the kiss before pulling back. "Hi there yourself, Captain."  
Killian smirked and rubbed that place behind his hear. "Sorry, love. I just can't believe that I'm still here with you. "  
Emma smiled sadly. "I know. But I'm glad you're back Killian."  
"Aye, me too."  
Emma gave him one of her smirks before finishing up her hair. She looked at herself in the mirror. Her red leather jacket hugged her close and her black skinny jeans made her look sharp. "Well I guess it's back to the station. It's David's day off so guess I'll be working late." Emma said as she put her arms around Hook's shoulders.

"So what are you going to be up to?"  
Hook's lip curved up in a smile. "I guess I could do dishes with my one hand."  
At that Emma rolled her eyes. In the back of her mind she still couldn't believe that they actually were living together. Her heart thumped in her chest. This was her true love. The underworld proved it to be. Maybe should could handle all of this.  
"I swear you'll make up any excuse not to do chores."  
Killian let out a low chuckle. "Can you blame a pirate for trying?"  
Emma just rolled her eyes again. "Alright I'm going." She breathed in and gave him a small smile. "I love you."  
Killian swore he could listen to her say those three words over and over again. "Aye, and I you."

David opened the door to a nervous looking Hook. What had the pirate done this time?  
"Come in Hook"  
Killian nodded and walked past him. After the door closed he looked at the man before him. "I was hoping we could talk mate."  
David nodded and walked to the table. "Is everything okay?"  
Hook sat down and nodded. "Yes, of course. I just needed to ask you something."  
"Alright, shoot."

Emma opened up the station and breathed in the stale air. It felt like forever since all of them had been in Storybrooke. She walked over to desk and sat down before she heard the phone ring. Emma groaned and picked it up. "Sherriffs office, this is Swan."  
"Hey mom, you're back at the station."  
Emma smiled as she heard her son's voice. "Hey Henry. Is everything okay?"  
"Yea, I was just wondering if I could spend the night at Reginas again."  
Emma's chest sunk. "Of course kid."  
"Okay thanks mom." Henry said before hanging up.  
Emma put the phone down and sighed. Robin was dead and she couldn't feel more to blame. She didn't kill him but in a way she felt like she did. It always seemed like she brought chaos into her life. First with Marian, and now she went to the Underworld to save Hook and Hades came up there with them. Hades might have killed him but if she never would have turned dark... no, she couldn't think like that. Hook is alive. But... at what the cost?

David folded his arms and lifted up an eyebrow. "So you want to marry my daughter?"  
Snow squealed as she rocked Neal back and forth. "David. We actually get to see our Emma in a wedding dress!" She then looked down at her baby and cooed. "Someone's big sister is going to get married."  
The pirate nodded. "Aye. You both know that I love Emma. I wanted to ask both of you for your permission."  
David unfolded his arms and clasped his hands in front of him. "Hook, you have changed for our daughter and we both know you love her."  
Snow nodded. "Hook, you risked your life for all of us. You're already part of the family."  
At that Killian blushed and smiled. Family, he now had his own and now he wanted to officially start by asking for Emma's hand. "Like I said to you when you didn't know who I was when Emma and I went back in time. I would go to the end of the world with her... or time."  
David stood and waited until Killian did as well. He then took his good hand and shook it firmly before giving him a quick hug. "Of course you can marry our daughter."  
Snow stood as well and gave him half a hug as she held onto her baby boy. "Thank you for all you've done for us."  
Killian looked at them and smiled. Charming and Snow White. He was going to marry their daughter. If she said yes. "It was a pleasure."  
David patted him on the back and nodded.

"So how are you doing to do it?"  
"Oh, and do you have a ring yet?" Snow said with a little too much enthusiasm. She couldn't help it. Even though she didn't get to see her daughter grow up, at least she was able to be in this moment of time.

Killian rubbed the back of his head. "I'm not exactly sure how I'm going to do it mate.. But it has to be perfect. But as for a ring..."  
He dug into his back pocket. He had to make sure to hide it really well before Emma took off this morning. She was very good at finding things.  
As he pulled the ring out he showed it to both if them. It was in gold with a simple circle diamond. He knew Emma wasn't flashy with jewelry, so this simple diamond would suffice. He just hoped it was enough for his Swan.

Snow then started tearing up. "David... it's perfect." David smiled and wrapped his arm around his wife.

"Indeed it is. Family ring?"  
Killian nodded. "It was my mother's ring. When I was a lad before she died she first gave it to Liam since he was the oldest. But now since he is past, I guess I should have the honor to be putting it on Emma's hand."  
"It's just perfect. I think we can actually help you with the proposal." Snow said looking down at Neal. The little boy was always sleeping so soundly.

"Aye? I'm all ears."


	2. Chapter 2

(Okay next chapter. Tell me what you guys think of it so far! I would love reviews!)

Chapter 2

Emma looked over at the clock and sighed. It was only 1 in the afternoon. The ticking sound mocked her. This was going to be the longest day. She was so used to it not being so quiet around here. She was either battling other monsters or in a strange land. She never would have thought this is how her life would be. She had her son back, her real parents were Snow White and Prince Charming, and she was in love with Captain Hook. And speaking of Hook, he was back from the underworld. Every moment after that painful goodbye she thought she would never see him again. Now that he was back, she was afraid to loose him all over again. What if something else happened to him?...  
She got out of her train of thought when she heard the door open. Probably Killian. He must have got bored with "doing the dishes."  
Emma stood and walked over to the door but stiffened. This was not what she was expecting.  
"How..." She put her hands up in her stance ready to use her magic. "How the hell how you alive?"  
The Evil Queen flicked her wrist and Emma was flown to the back wall where her hands stood stiff by her side. "You really think you can kill the Evil Queen? My my don't be so stupid, little girl."  
Emma tried to move her arms but failed. "Let me go." She looked at the woman with her wild but perfect hair. The Evil Queen just laughed and then narrowed her eyes. "You think I'm going to let you go? You ruined my life or let's say Regina's. Because of your little rescue mission, Robin is dead."  
Emma kept struggling. "I didn't kill him! Hades did!"  
The Evil Queen slowly walked up to her before grabbing her jaw. "If we would have never gone down there, he would still be alive. You ruined my happy ending just like your mother once did. Now you're going to pay."  
"Go ahead, try to kill me. You know you can't take my heart."  
The Evil Queen just smiled and let go before turning around to walk away. "Who says I'm going to?"  
Dr. Jekyll then walked in and smiled. "This is the woman?"  
The Evil Queen nodded. "Indeed. Get rid of her."  
"My pleasure."

Hook set up the last picture and smiled at it. "Looks good?"  
Snow smiled widely. "Hook it's perfect. She's going to love it."  
Killian blushed and looked at Snow. "Aye, I hope so."  
David patted him on the shoulder. "So how are you going to get her here?"  
Killian just smiled before frowning. "... I don't know to be exact."  
Snow just giggled lightly. "Go to the station and surprise her with food for her lunch break. Then while you're out, bring her here."  
Killian nodded. "I'll go pick her up a grilled cheese and onion rings."  
David then looked over at his wife before looking over at Killian. "Good luck."  
"Thanks mate."

As soon as Killian got to Granny's, he saw Ruby smirk. "Bringing Emma lunch?"  
Killian lightly chuckled. "Aye, the usual."  
Ruby nodded and went to the back of the kitchen. Killian stood nervously. He was actually going to ask Emma to marry him. Would he chicken out? Before any more thoughts, Ruby gave him a brown paper sack. "Here you go."  
Killian paid and thanked her before going down the street to go see his Swan.

"What's your deal with me?" Emma choked out as Dr. Jekyll wrapped a hand around her throat.  
Dr. Jekyll just put his head slightly to the side. "This woman told me about her story. She does not like you very much. She said she would help get all the untold stories here."  
"Buddy..." Emma hissed as he clenched his hand harder. "She doesn't keep allies close."  
Dr. Jekyll then got a syringe with the purple liquid out of his long coat pocket and raised it up so Emma could see. "Now, this should do the trick."  
Emma's eyes widened. What the hell was that going to do?  
The Evil Queen smirked. "My, you don't seem to like the sight of that."  
Emma really now wanted to get the hell out of there. "We can break any curse you bitch."  
The Evil Queen only laughed. "You do get your fire from your father."  
Emma tried to move her hands but no matter how hard she tried, they wouldn't budge an inch.  
Killian opened the door and smiled. "Swan! You got to be hungry! I got you some.." He looked at the scene before him and widened his eyes. How the hell was he here? And... the Evil Queen?  
"Swan!" He yelled out before dropping the food and trying to run after her. The Evil Queen just smirked and threw him to a wall. "Please pirate, do you think you can save your precious Swan?"  
Emma looked over at Hook and then felt a needle pierce her neck. She yelled before she felt her body go ice cold. She then felt a burning sensation. Emma's body then went completely numb. The last thing she heard was Hook screaming her name before her eyes shut. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Killian's chest burned with fire as he watched his Swan in agony.  
"Swan!" He yelled again as her body went limp in the bastards arms.  
The dick head then had the balls to look back at him. "Say bye."  
The Evil Queen then let him go before poofing in a cloud of purple smoke. Emma, and Mr. Hyde .disappearing with her.  
Killian got up and got into his pocket to take what Emma called a cell phone out.  
He then hit number three to get to the Prince.  
When charming finally picked up, he put a hand through his hair.  
"Hook, hey, how did it go?"  
Killian scrunched up a wad of his hair in his hand while pacing back and forth. "Prince get the bloody hell down at the station now! Emma's gone!"  
David's voice grew concern. "What do you mean she's gone?"  
Killian hit the desk with his hook. "The bloody Evil Queen and that lunatic man thing that had us prisoner! He's got Emma! Get Regina and Snow now!"  
"Okay, we're coming." David said as he rushed to get his wife.  
After he hung up, Hook paced again. They bloody hell just got him back from the damn Underworld. Not his Swan. Not his bloody Swan. What the hell what that purple liquid and what did it do to her?  
David ran in along with Snow, Regina, and Henry.  
"What the hell happened in here?" Regina said looking around the place.  
Hook looked over at her and narrowed his eyes. "The Queen is alive and working with the insane Mr. Hyde  
Regina's eyes widened. No, she crushed her heart... "That's impossible... I crushed her heart."  
"Well maybe if you knew how to keep someone dead, then we wouldn't be in this position." Killian spat.  
Regina then narrowed her eyes. "Watch it handless wonder."  
Henry walked up the Killian. "What happened to my mom Killian?"  
Killian looked at him with a softer look. "Lad... I don't know.. Hyde had her and then he pressed a purple liquid into her neck.. she went limp and then they all disappeared..."  
Snow started tearing up. "Do you think Emma's.."  
David rubbed her shoulders. "I don't know.. but we'll figure it out."  
Killian walked over to where he last saw Emma and picked up the syringe. "She's either gone... or in a deep sleep."

Killian walked into his and Emma's home and looked at the picture of then from their first date. She looked so stunning that night. This woman loved him so much to risk anything for him. Killian loved her as well. He would go at any great length to get her back. No matter what it took, he would get her back.  
Why were they after Emma though? Was it because if her magic? Was it because she was the product of true love? What were they going to do to her? Killian then looked over at the unmade bed and lightly smiled. They had slept in that same bed what it seemed like hours ago. He remembered holding her body close to his bare chest. She smelt like sweet flowers with a hint of the salty ocean. How he missed that smell already. He needed to get his Swan back. Gods did he need her.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 (I hope you guys are enjoying the story so far! Tell me if you guys are liking it! Would love to hear from you guys!)

Mr. Hyde dropped the blonde woman on the floor and looked over at the woman who was looking at some sort of potion.  
"Is that part of our plan?" He asked her as he walked over to her.  
The Evil Queen just smirked as she looked at the clear liquid in the vial. "No, but what it'll do to her, I'm sure you won't mind." She then looked over at the still sleeping Emma and bent down before putting the liquid down her throat. "There, now even she can't have her happy ending."

Killian headed back to the station with Emma's hair brush in his hand. "Will this do?" He said setting the brush on the desk. Regina nodded and poured some of the locator spell on the brush. "This should do just fine." She then turned to Henry. "I'm so sorry Henry... I thought she was gone.."  
Henry gave her a sad smile and hugged her. "It's okay mom. You're doing this so I know you'll find her and help her."  
"I hope so."  
David lifted his brow in wonder. "Look I'm not always correct on magic... but isn't the object supposed to move and find the person?"  
Snow stepped forward and looked at her daughter's brush. "It's suppose to go where Emma is.."  
"Why isn't working?" Killian said looking at Regina. "Why isn't your magic working? Do you really even want to find Emma?"  
Regina narrowed her eyes and turned around to loom at the pirate. . Oh, she was going to do something to this pirate.  
"Of course I want to find Emma, guyliner. Emma and I have had our differences but she's a... a friend. She's risked her life. She became the dark one for me. I'll do anything to get her back."  
"Mom... if the object isn't going to Emma... does that mean..." Henry knew why it wasn't working.. "She's gone... isn't she?"  
Tears welled up in his eyes. "Did Hyde kill her with the purple liquid that he put into her..?"  
Regina turned around back to her son and wiped away his tears. "She can't be dead Henry. It's Emma Swan we are talking about here. She's the product of true love.." Regina then stopped and looked at Snow and Charming. "Wait... they wouldn't kill her.."  
Snow nodded. "They have to to be doing something with her magic. They wouldn't kill Emma just like that."  
Looking at where Emma was seen, Killian pulled out the syringe and then looked back at Regina. "Can you test this or whatever you do to see what this did to her?"  
Regina nodded and walked over to Killian before taking it in her hand. She looked at it and scrunched up her eyebrows. Whatever this did to Emma was not good. This was another kind of dark magic.

Regina was back in her office trying to figure out what this was. Pacing back and forth she then looked at the spot where she last saw Robin. Tears came to her eyes. She told him to never get in her way. But he did and saved her life. Why was everyone trying to save her? Why couldn't she be the one to sacrifice herself? Why couldn't she be the hero? Hearing a timer, she then got out of her trance and went back to the potion. It was ready. Now what did this liquid do to Emma Swan?

Emma tried to look at her surroundings but all she could see was pure darkness. Where the hell was she? Where the hell did Hyde and The Evil Queen put her? When Emma squatted to try and feel her surroundings, she put her hands on the ground put quickly pulled them up. The ground felt like touching a burner on the stove. Why was the ground so damn hot? Emma then stood and walked blindly around. The ground the hot and she couldn't see where she was going. Wait... her father.. David said whenever he was under the sleeping curse, the ground was hot. Was she.. was she under a sleeping curse? Didn't they know true loves kiss can break this spell? Of course the Evil Queen knew. But how long had it been since she has been here? Minutes? Hours? Could Killian find her and wake her up? Would he ever be able to find her...? Emma's head was spinning in circles. She couldn't see where the hell she was going and her mind was trying to play tricks on her. Maybe this is how the sleeping curse went. Maybe this is what Snow was talking about. You see your worst fears. This had to be her worst fear. Being lost again. All her life she had felt lost. She did loose her parents. She now had them, her son, and Killian. And Killian loved her. It was actually true love. It scared the hell out of her just saying it, but being with him, she did feel all that scared. But now that she was in this black hole, she felt more terrified then ever. Would she be able to escape this? And would her family ever find her. Could Killian break this curse? 


End file.
